A Vocaloid Story
by strangestoriesniki14
Summary: It's basically a love story for rinXlen that turns into rinXlenXmiku and gets dangerous. Will they survive? Who will len choose? READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

A Vocaloid Story

Chapter 1: A new beginning

**ME: Hey, I'm a new writer. I hope you like this story**

**Rin: BORING! Except for my parts….**

**Len: *rolls his eyes* Did you even read the story? **

**Rin: Maybe ^.^**

**Me: like I said, Enjoy! :D**

**Len POV**

And so passes another day, I wake up and I shut off my alarm, who is jealous of my amazing relationship with my bed. I look out the window, and I see her. Light blonde hair like mine that is soft as silk, sweet and caring ice blue eyes that welcome you, and pure white skin. Her name is Rin Kagamine. Coincidental as it is, my name is Len Kagamine, and no matter how it seems, we are not related! Everyone thinks her and I are related but we aren't! Sure, I like her, but she barely ever notices me. She rarely talks to me and when she does it's usually "Can you please move?" *sigh* This is exhausting waking up so early….but at least I can see her every morning.

**Rin POV**

Lalala, getting up and getting dressed, I look over and I see him staring at me. _What a perv._ I always think of him as that, because he stares at me constantly! I don't talk to him because he might try to pull something off, but I secretly like him. Even though we look alike, have the same surname and birthdates, we barely know each other. He has the same classes as me, and even though I can't see it, I can feel him staring at me. I swear he must be stalking me because he has all the same classes as me AND he lives right next door to me. I would think he has a crush on me, but who could ever like the misfit, Kagamine Rin?

*Later that day*

** Len POV**

I can tell she knows I'm staring at her, but that's only because she's so pretty. Gosh, I must seem like a stalker. Hey, who's that blue haired kid walking up to her? What's he doing? Hugging her? Does she have a boyfriend or something? Are they a couple? OMG he just kissed her on the cheek! That's it, I'm going up there. I cannot let him steal my girl! I walk up to the guy and I shove him out the door, then I face Rin and say "there, now he won't be bothering you anymore." And I take my seat.

**Rin POV**

He's staring at me AGAIN! At least Kaito's here to save me. Omg, did he just kiss me on the cheek? Does he like me? Hooray! A guy likes me! Hey, what's that Len kid doing? Shoving him out the door? Come back here Kaito! "There, now he won't be bothering you anymore" he says, and then he takes his seat! What the heck is his problem? He's really making me dislike him…I need to talk to Miku and see if she can help squeeze the truth out of him :D Miku can do a lot for me because she's in my debt, so we'll see why you're acting so funny Len Kagamine….We'll see what you really feel…


	2. Chapter 2

A Vocaloid Story

Chapter 2: Meeting a new girl

Me: So, I'm back with a new story, or chapter should I say!

Rin: about time!

Me: it's only been a few hours…

Rin: Still :( you know im impatient

Me: -_-' anyway….like and review please! Once you've read it

**Author's POV**

Len is walking home after a long day of school when a girl with long teal pigtails approaches him. "Hey" she said almost flirtingly at Len. Len at first thought she

was messing with him "who are you? And why are you talking to me like I know you?" The teal girl replied "We have the same science class together. Im Hatsune Miku" Len looked at first with curiosity and doubt, but then remembered she was in his science class. "Oh yeah, I remember you now. Why are you suddenly talking to me? You're the most popular girl in school!" Len questioned. Blushing a little where it's not noticed, "Um…thanks? No one ever said I was popular…" Miku replied. Len smiled and said "No wonder you're popular. You're sweet and pretty, I heard you're a great friend, But I never tried because I'm one of the least popular kids in the school" Miku's blush was noticeable now. She'd just been complimented by a boy! She thought to herself "_Is it just me or am I getting hot? Is my heart beating faster? Did I actually just fall for this boy?" _ Len had to snap her out of La-la land and back to earth. She snapped out of it and replied "Wanna be friends now?" She blushed a little, and Len noticed. Instead of laughing like most people would, he just smiles. "Sure, I'd love to make a new friend" To themselves and other people, It was obvious. They both fell in love with each other, youch. Now Len had to choose, Rin or Miku? "_At least Miku is talking to me" _Len thought. He hated choosing, for he was indecisive.

**Len POV**

Thank the lords the bell rang! School was boring, even with Rin there. If only she would talk to me…Who's that girl over there? "Hey" she said. It sounded like she was flirting with me! People rarely even talk to me, and now a girl was flirting with me? Something has to be up. So I ask her, "Who are you? Why are you talking to me like I know you?" Then I remembered her "We have the same science class together. I'm Hatsune Miku" Hatsune Miku! I remember her in science, even though she's like the most popular girl in school, and she just starts talking to me? "Oh yeah! I remember you now. Why are you suddenly talking to me? You're like the most popular girl in school!" I said that and I don't know if I was imagining this, but I could've sworn I saw the slightest hint of a faint blush. "Um…thanks? No one ever said I was popular…"Miku said. I smiled and said "No wonder you're popular. You're sweet and pretty, I heard you're a great friend, But I never tried because I'm one of the least popular kids in the school" Her blush deepened and I had to fight the urge to laugh. Instead I just smiled, because at least that was keeping me from laughing! I've never made a girl blush before so this was all new to me. I looked back at her and she was worried but spaced out. "Hello? Earth to Miku!" Nothing. I shook her and she woke up….finally. Then I heard her say something I would have never expected…"Wanna be friends now?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to make a new friend" I replied. I was pretty sure her and I were feeling the same thing. Dang it! I fell in love with a girl! At least this one talks to me….but Rin, it's like me and her are meant to be together. Oh, what do I do? Do I have to choose? Shoot, I hope not. 'Cause if I do, I'm screwed…


	3. Chapter 3

A Vocaloid Story

Chapter 3: A friendship is born

Rin: When do I come in?

Me: in this chapter….don't worry

Rin: Good –glares at me-

Me: *.*' ok….enjoy!

**Author's POV**

Today is a new day. Kagamine Len has two crushes and one likes him back. He gets up and sees Rin again. So he won't seem weird, he doesn't stare at her. Rin looks over and notices the decrease in his attention. She didn't like it, yet she did. It confused her, how she felt for him. She knew that today, she had to talk to him by any means. Len also felt the same way, that he had to talk to her by any means. They quickly got ready and sped out the door and met each other

**Len POV**

I see Rin and I walked up to her. I was sweating like a pig….I just called myself a pig. Anyway, I walk up to her and she does the same. Long awkward silence. So I decide to say something "L-lovely weather today, i-isn't it?" wow, I must've sounded like an idiot. I was so sure she wouldn't reply until I heard the sweetest and cutest voice "Y-yes, it's a fine day for…um, a date…" She immediately blushed, and I know I did too. Did I just hear her correctly? A date? I must be daydreaming. Now im hot, red, and nervous…I've got it bad, for two girls! This is more than a guy like me could handle, and she could tell I was stressing out because SHE kissed MY cheek! I turned red as a tomato! More red! I just got kissed on the cheek by a girl! A REAL GIRL! I know I'm not dreaming. That was real, and it was so soft. It was softer than silk, it was like…a cloud! Light, sweet, soft, yet enjoyable! I definitely know something is going on between me and her. "S-so, Len Kagamine…" I loved the way she said my name…It was so sweet and…kawaii! "Wanna be…you know…"She continued, and I finished her sentence "Friends? Sure" She smiled and nodded. I'm all of sudden friends with the most popular girls in school! AWESOME! Thank you, God!

**Rin POV**

There he is….just walk up to him and talk to him. Gosh both me and him are sweating nervously…And now what? No one is talking…Should I start this or should I wait? I guess I should wait…"L-lovely weather today, i-isn't it?" He's as nervous as I am! Come on Rin, you can do this! Just say something in return…no biggie…ok…here goes "Y-yes, it's a fine day for…um, a date" Did I just say that? Oh gosh, now both him and I are blushing! Wait to go, Rin. You just embarrassed yourself for life…*sigh* I can tell he's freaking out. Oh well, there's only one thing to do…I've got to get his mind off of it. I'll just kiss him on the cheek. Just a little peck *kiss* Oh gosh, now im blushing harder and so is he! What did I just get myself into? Im screwed….I just dug a hole and buried myself….Man…wait, is he actually smiling? He DOES have a crush on me! I should've known! "S-so, Len Kagamine… Wanna be…you know…" I was just about to finish but he finished for me "Friends? Sure" We both smiled for we knew it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. But there were still MANY questions I had to ask him…


	4. Chapter 4

A Vocaloid Story

Chapter 4: What an awkward situation…

**Rin: Yay! Lenny likes me!~**

**Len: Yay! Rinny likes me!~**

**Me: …um…can't you save that for the story?**

**Rin and Len: Nope!~ :D**

**Me: …read and review please!**

**Author's POV**

The two redheads (blushing…redheads XD I have terrible puns…D'X ) start walking to school, and all the time, Rin is questioning him…."Why did you constantly stare at me? Why do you live close to me? Did you choose to live close to me? Why are our classes the same? Did you choose to have the same classes as me?" _On and on…nonstop _Len thought. He didn't know half of the answers to the questions. Then she asked a particular question "Do you like me?" Again, they both blushed. Len scratched the back of his head nervously "Umm…well…uh…" He didn't know how to answer. Who would? Imagine you've been admiring a certain person from afar, and then they suddenly start talking to you and then they ask you they like you…How would you reply? Len just kept thinking over and over about what to tell her…_Should I tell her? Would it seem weird? What would happen if one of them got heartbroken from hearing I told the other one I do? GAH! This is so confusing!_ Len was freaking himself out. Rin stopped questioning him and just hugged him "It's ok…you can tell me later, Len-kun~" she cutely said. He smiles and blushed. _She already has a romantic nickname for me…_He nervously scratched the back of his head again…How on earth was he gonna answer her?

**Len POV**

*sigh* Time is passing fast and we're only slowly walking to school…we're both still blushing from what we said and did…And all the while she is nonstop questioning me… "Why did you constantly stare at me? Why do you live close to me? Did you choose to live close to me? Why are our classes the same? Did you choose to have the same classes as me?" Blah blah blah blah blah…_On and on…nonstop_ I thought, only because it was true. Besides, I didn't know what she was asking. And if I did, how would I know it was the right answer? She's obviously stronger than me, I've seen it. Poor redhead guy…never saw it coming… but she asked almost impossible questions until she asked one I knew the answer to…"Do you like me?" She asks. I immediately blushed…how the heck was I supposed to answer? If I tell her no, she'd probably kick my ass…and if I said yes, Miku would find out and would be heartbroken…WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? "Umm…well…uh…" I nervously scratched the back of my head. I kept thinking and thinking…_ Should I tell her? Would it seem weird? What would happen if one of them got heartbroken from hearing I told the other one I do? GAH! This is so confusing! _ I know I was freaking myself out, but I couldn't help it! Curse teenagers and drama…But I knew Rin could tell because She just hugged me and said "It's ok…you can tell me later, Len-kun~" She said it cutely again! KAWAII! *.* but wait, did she just call me "Len-kun~"? _She already has a romantic nickname for me… _I thought….Now I doomed myself to choosing, and it was harder this time! WUAH! Once she got to school and she went to her friends, I felt like tearing the wall down, I was freaking out! Because as it got closer to lunchtime, he kept pondering and pondering on this one question…_How the hell am I gonna answer her?_

**Rin POV**

Ok…What now? We became friends and it became silent…Why is it so awkward between us? Oh gosh! Time is running out! Me and my questions always slows down my pace…just hopefully we'll make it in time…but other than that…"Why did you constantly stare at me? Why do you live close to me? Did you choose to live close to me? Why are our classes the same? Did you choose to have the same classes as me?" I asked him all these questions, and even though I wasn't trying to be irritating, I was obviously giving off the wrong aura…He looked like even _he_ didn't know the answer to most of my questions. Well if he did them, why didn't he know the answer or something? Was he afraid of telling the wrong answer? There is no wrong answer…unless he insults me… -punches hand into fist- then he's going down…but, other than that, anything would be fine, but he doesn't think so. Do I really scare him that badly? Was that him who saw what I did to Akaito? Well he grabbed my breast! He deserved to go down to the ground! I don't know why im thinking this, but I don't know if I would mind if Lenny-kun did it…oh my gosh…did I just call him "Lenny-kun?" I am so weird… at least he didn't hear that… Then another question popped into my mind "Do you like me?" I asked him. He turned red as a cherry, which already gave me the answer I was looking for. "Umm…well…uh…"He didn't know how to answer me, but his blush gave it away. It was obvious he did like me, I just needed proof. And now I had it. And he's freaking out…so I will just hug him. "It's ok…you can tell me later, Len-kun~" Wait…did I just call him "Len-kun~"? –smacks myself on the forehead- why do I keep digging myself deeper and deeper into this situation. I just hope at lunchtime, he can get some guts and just tell me…

**Plz review!**

**~Niki**


	5. Chapter 5

A Vocaloid Story

Chapter 5: What could possibly go wrong?

**Rin: What does the chapter title mean?**

**Me: Can't tell you**

**Rin: But I'm in the story!**

**Me: Sorry!~ Read and review please!~**

**Author POV**

It's the class right before lunch and Len is officially freaking out. Earlier that day, Miku asked if she could sit with him at lunch and, completely forgetting about Rin, he said "sure". Then Rin asked him the same question and, completely forgetting about Miku, said "yes"! Now how's he going to decide? He knows he has to, but who should he choose? He doesn't want to hurt either of the girls in any way…but he didn't want them thinking otherwise when he asks to tell later. And they can't both find out about this whole thing because then they might get jealous. What would he do that wouldn't doom him in some way? Both girls could kick some ass and he's seen it with his own eyes…he was so trailed up in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the bell ring. BBRRIINNGG! He lazily got up from his desk, grabbed his bag, slung it on his should and walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table. He sat there and waited. _Just have to wait…and wait…and wait…and wait…_30 minutes had passed and neither of them showed up. He had a feeling that something wasn't right, but he just ignored his feeling and continued waiting…and waiting…and waiting. No one showed up, so he decided to go investigate. He must have searched the entire school, but still no sign of Rin or Miku. _What could've happened to them?_

**Len POV**

Ok…so now it's Algebra, but next is lunch. I am freaking out! Because earlier today, both  
>Rin and Miku asked to sit with me at lunch and I said yes to both of them! Curse me and forgetting things easily…but now I know I have to choose one….but how could I do that? I don't want to get beat up! They both are stronger than me! Besides, I don't want to break either of their hearts…but if I ask to tell them later, they're gonna find out the truth and get mad at me for not telling them and then they're gonna make me choose! God, do I hate choosing! What can I do that wouldn't doom me in some way? BBRRIINNGG! Huh? What? Oh…the bell rang…for once im not so excited about the bell ringing…oh well, time to get this over with…*sigh* Entering the lunchroom has never been this nerve-racking before! Just sit down at a table and wait…and wait…and wait…and wait…*sigh* it's been 30 minutes and neither of them have shown up yet…<p>

I feel like something bad happened, but maybe that's just me being hungry…oh well. I'll just continue to wait…and wait…and wait…and wait…Alright that's it! I know my feeling is not hunger, something's not right. And I plan to find it out **later that day** I must've searched the whole school and still nothing! _What could've happened to them?_

**Me: Hope you liked it!**

**Len: I'm all alone! There's no one here beside me!**

**Me: … Um…but yeah, Yay! Finally getting interesting!**

**Len: what do you mean "interesting"? **

**Me: Not telling!~**

**Len: No Fair!**

**Me: Review plz!~**


End file.
